


Smile For The Camera

by luckybyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckybyun/pseuds/luckybyun
Summary: Jongin loves filming his boyfriend—clothes either on or off.





	Smile For The Camera

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gradually putting all of my stories from aff here on ao3 c:

 

 

Jongin works as a film maker. He films everything he can see; a small girl sitting on top of her father's shoulders, two teenage boys chasing after their golden retriever, the empty leash clutched in their hands. Everything is worth recording. 

But working with videos forces him to travel at a short notice. In all honesty, he loves having his feet touch foreign land and learning a new, native language. The only problem was, he would have to leave his boyfriend again. 

There is a day and a half left before Jongin's trip to Hong Kong. He makes sure to pack necessary items, folding freshly-washed clothes into his small suitcase while Kyungsoo watches from afar. The latter was and still is obviously upset that Jongin had to leave in a few days, but he knows that work is work and there was nothing he could do to stop him from leaving. 

"I promise I'll come back home as soon as possible," Jongin says comfortingly. He hears his boyfriend muttering a quiet, "I know", before the bed creaks and Kyungsoo leaves for the bathroom. 

The sound of the shower head turns on, giving Jongin about thirty minutes of time for himself. He finishes packing up and places it right beside the front door just in case he runs a little late. His video camera is perched on the nightstand; he was planning on holding it with him during his flight for safety reasons. 

One glance at the camera has him grabbing onto it and turning it on with a click of a button. 

Being a film maker, new ideas come to him at any given moment. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Kyungsoo whimpers at the feeling of their clothed erections rubbing together, creating a heated friction that has him throwing his head back in pleasure. Jongin smiles to himself as he runs his lips along his boyfriend's neck, his fingers gliding up Kyungsoo's pale hips and the inside of his thighs. 

The elder pushes Jongin onto his back, cheeks flushed and eyes hooded when he pulls off Jongin's boxers in one swift motion. 

"Wait," Jongin stops him and grabs the video camera waiting patiently on the nightstand. He turns it on and presses the recording button. 

"You're filming us?" Kyungsoo scoffs, "Why?" 

"'Cause I'm going to be gone for a week or so and I need something to watch when I'm in the mood," He sees the red button lighting up after a few seconds, "Aaaaand, action." 

The elder laughs softly, nimble fingers wrapping around the base before he takes Jongin's cock into his mouth. Jongin's hips stutter into the wet heat and he groans out Kyungsoo's name, his left hand tangled in the back of his boyfriend's hair while the other is clutching onto the video camera. 

Kyungsoo bobs his head around the thick length, making sure to stare directly into the lens of the camera when his tongue laps up the pre-come and traces every pulsing vein. He actually didn't mind having someone record him; it felt like being in one of those erotic films, minus the terrible acting and stupid excuse for a good fuck. He pulls his mouth away from Jongin's cock, stroking his boyfriend's length until it's entirely slick with his own spit. 

The positions are now switched around. Kyungsoo is lying on his back, his legs spread wide open while he strokes his own cock to full hardness. Jongin grabs the bottle of lubricant and spills the slippery substance over his fingers. It doesn't take long for him to prepare Kyungsoo, the camera immediately zooming in on the latter's face with his scrunched eyebrows and loud moans spilling out of his swollen lips. 

His arms hurt from holding the video camera, but seeing the pleasure written all over Kyungsoo's face was definitely worth it. He orders the red head to get down on all fours, his smooth, pale back displayed right in front of him. 

Jongin slicks himself up with more lubricant, the camera focused on his cock as he pushes into Kyungsoo's entrance. 

Kyungsoo whimpers at the intrusion in his ass, but once he gets used to the uncomfortable feeling, he immediately starts rolling his hips back for more. His fingers tighten against the bed sheets, profanities slipping out of his mouth when Jongin drags his cock out and pushes back in with more force than the last. Jongin moans at the tight heat surrounding his length, one hand gripped tightly around Kyungsoo's waist when he starts to thrust at a moderate pace. Kyungsoo is melting under his touch, his hand reaching behind to grab onto Jongin's fingers as he holds the elder steady by his hips. 

Jongin leans over until he presses against his boyfriend's back. He sets the camera on the top of the headboard and flips the attached screen around so it shows the two of them being filmed. 

"Look how fucking sexy you are," Jongin says in a husky voice, pointing at the camera which was directly focused on Kyungsoo, "Moaning and begging for my cock." 

Jongin gets a soft gasp in response when he angles his hips, thrusting against Kyungsoo's sensitive spot that has him reeling and whimpering for a release. Kyungsoo gasps out an endless mantra of  _yes, yes, yes,_ his hips rolling  back along with his boyfriend's thrusts. As the pace slowly increases, the bed shakes a little more so Kyungsoo has to hold onto the camera to keep it steady. He now sees why Jongin always compliments his appearance in bed; his face is decorated with light pink cheeks and red lips, small bruises and marks dotted around his neck from Jongin's constant biting and sucking. 

Jongin's arms wrap securely around the front of his stomach. He pulls him back until Kyungsoo is perched on his boyfriend's lap, the younger's cock still fully inside of him. Jongin places both hands on the inside of Kyungsoo's thighs to spread them apart as he fucks him shamelessly. The curve of the younger's cock hits perfectly against Kyungsoo's prostate and he can already feel the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. 

Jongin can easily tell that Kyungsoo is nearing his climax. He grabs onto the red head's cock, stroking with quick flicks of his wrist before spurts of white are staining his fingers and onto Kyungsoo's stomach. The muscles around his cock tighten and he groans out Kyungsoo's name when he comes. His thrusts eventually slow down until he turns soft, pulling out of his boyfriend to admire the come spilling out of his ass. 

Once they come down from their high, the younger reaches for the video camera placed on the top of the headboard. He presses the recording button one more time and the red light turns off in a few seconds. Jongin sets it aside on the nearby nightstand, returning back to the bed so he can cuddle with his boyfriend for the night. 

"You should really star in porn movies more often," Jongin kisses the back of Kyungsoo's neck and shoulders, "I would definitely pay to see that." 

"Shut up," Kyungsoo mutters, an amused smirk on his face before he curls up underneath the blanket. 

 

 

\---

 

 

"Hey, Jongin," Sehun nudges him with his elbow. The elder immediately wakes up from his previous slumber on the plane, his neck sore and cramped from the unusual position before he rubs the sleep away from his eyes, "What do you want?" 

"Do you mind if I film outside the window? The clouds are pretty cool and I want to show Luhan when we get to the hotel." 

Jongin shrugs his shoulders, "Whatever." 

"Cool." Sehun grabs the video camera that was placed in Jongin's lap and turns it on to film the outside view of the airplane window. Jongin is too tired to even notice the befuddled expression on Sehun's face when he sees there's not enough memory on the camera to record a simple video. 

"Hey, Jongin, what's this thirty-five minute video?" 

"I don't know," Jongin smacks his lips when he yawns loudly.

"I'll just play it and see what it is." 

Before Jongin can process what the younger was asking, Sehun presses the play button and a loud echo of moans erupts from the speaker. Every passenger on the plane turn to the direction of the noise and Jongin's cheeks darken to the shade of scarlet, covering his hands over his face to hide in his horrified expression. 

Sehun immediately stops the film from playing any longer, but the scene pauses and shows Kyungsoo on his back completely naked and bare for the entire world to see. The younger yelps in surprise, fumbling to turn off the camera before he tosses it back to Jongin, "On second thought, I'll just describe it to Luhan." 

 

 

 


End file.
